L'Ombre et la Lumière
by Mademoiselle Plume
Summary: Après 14 années à rester dans les abysses du comas, et les ténèbres de l'oublie, une jeune femme reviens sur les terres ancienne de Poudlard...à moins de ne jamais les avoir quittés? Ce monde qu'elle a quitté , est t'il toujours le même?Les gens qu'elle a laissé...sont t'ils toujours ceux qu'elle a connue par le passé?
1. Prologue

Tard dans la soirée, à la veille des grandes vacances, se tenait dans le bureau du directeur des lieux ,Monsieur «Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore », une petite réunion entre ce même directeur, Le professeure de Métamorphose la vielle Minerva et Le Maître des potions le sombre Severus Rogue ceux-si en proie à une discutions sur les deniers événements qui ont chambouler la vie des sorciers et sorcière d'Angleterre, notamment le retour de « Vous-Savais-Qui ».

\- Est t'il sage de le laisser seul la bas ?Demanda inquiète

-Le…Seigneur des ténèbres ne tenteras pas quelque chose ?Questionna Rogue en se raclant la gorge.

-Pour le moment je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire de prendre d'autre précautions...Je pense d'ailleurs qu' il va faire profil bas pendant un moment ...Le temps qu' il reconstitue ses troupes, alors ne nous inquiétons\ Le directeur fut couper dans ses paroles.

Une voie retenti dans le bureau, d'où elle venait les deux professeurs retournèrent leur têtes vers la porte...mais rien, Dumbledore lui c'était retourné pour faire face à un vielle objet animé par une très ancienne magie.

Sur un étagère élever se dressait un chapeau, vieux, rapiécé et miteux.

-Elle est enfin réveillée,la lalaa, Après ça longue absence, lalalaa,On l' attendais,lalala…,Avec impatience…,Lalala,. Le chapeau semblait sourire grâce à la large fente qui crée sa bouche.

Sur ces derniers mots,les deux professeurs eurent les yeux écarquiller,le souffle couper,Se fut le vieux Dumbledore qui brisa se silence de mort qui c'était installer.

-Eh Bien voila enfin une bonne nouvelle!Dit t'il le sourire au lèvre.

Après de breff échange de regard les deux collègues ce précipitèrent à la sortie suivit de Dumbledore qui lui marchait simplement.

Ils se dépêchèrent, à cette heure si il n'y avait plus aucun élève, et fort heureusement d'ailleurs, personne n'aurait souhaiter les croiser dans cette état, il aurait sans doute hérité de plusieurs heures de retenues pour l'année suivante sans aucun ménagement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un avant même que la moindre baguette soit dégainer ou que la moindre formule ne soit prononcer le mur se retiras brique par brique pour laisser apparaître un escalier qui devait descendre dans les entrailles même de Poudlard. C'est comme si le château lui même savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Descendant les marches à une vitesse fulgurante, ils eurent vite fait d'arriver en bas de l' escalier. Ils ce retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce de taille moyenne remplie de rosiers en fleur et d'un sol entièrement recouvert de quelque millimètre d' atterrirent dans une grande salle, très étrange.

Au milieu de cette pièce ce trouvait un bloc de béton sculptée et recouvert d' un matelas de soie vert émeraude. Assis sur cette étrange réceptacle se trouvait une jeune femme aux yeux remplie de larmes et au teint aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Ce redressant avec difficulté elle tentas de faire quelque pas, pour ensuite manqué de s' effondrer par terre, mais elle fut maintenue par le professeur , en arrière Severus Rogue était muet, déconcerté par cet événement des plus inattendu...

...

Bonjour/Bonsoir , je suis ravis de découvrir la communauté de , j'y suis depuis maintenant quelques semaine, et y ait découverte quelques pépites, ça faisait un moment que je me tâtait a poster mes fanficions ici, peut être que vous avez déjà lue cette histoire sur une autre plateforme?C'est normal, du coup , pas d'inquiétude, il ne s'agit pas d'un copier coller ^^ Du coup me voilà ici a découvrir ce nouvelle endroit! J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire, de mon coté elle est déjà entièrement( ou presque) écrite actuellement un quarantaine de chapitre! Je ne sait pas a quelle rythme je les publierait, je dois encore revoir certaine chose du coup impossible de tout publier en même temps! Je cherche potentiellement des bêta lectrice afin de corriger mes horribles fautes d'orthographe! et j'attend vos retour afin de me faire une idée de si sa plait et du coup si sa vaux le coup de continuer!

Je vous fait de gros bisous sur vos fessiers!

-Mademoiselle Plume-


	2. Chapitre 1:

Chapitre 1:

Yeux Gris et cheveux Brun

Quelque jours ont passées depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

La fête de fin d' année et la remise de la coupe des 4 maisons ce sont dérouler sans que personne ne remarque la venue de la demoiselle à l' infirmerie.

Les vacances étaient déjà bien entamée et la totalités des élèves sont rentrer cher eux par le Poudlard Express, comme la plupart des professeurs eux aussi presser de retrouver leurs doux chez soit .

Le peu de monde qui étaient rester à Poudlard attendent avec impatience que Madame Pomfresh ne daigne les laisser entrez dans l' infirmerie,qui ne comptait à présent plus qu'une seul patiente qui dormais, l'infirmière refusait catégoriquement que quiconque ne la dérange :

\- Albus!S'énerva t'elle, Je vous l'ait dit et je te le répète il est aure de question que vous alliez harceler cette pauvre enfant de questions avant quelle ne soit totalement rétablie!

-Pompom...Demanda t'il calmement. Je ne souhaite pas la « harceler » de questions ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui nuire, j' aimerais simplement la voir…

-Il est hors de question!répliqua t' elle, en plus elle n' est même pas réveillée !

Sur ces mots ce faisait entendre les bruits d'une respiration et d' un toussotement, ce qui fit tourner la tête de L' infirmière en chef prise de court,et au moment de retourner la tête en face de son interlocuteur, elle découvrit avec effrois qu' il avait disparut et c' est en se retournant vers la jeune malade qu'elle vit le vieux sorcier ce déplacer en direction de son lit.

-5 minute Albus pas une de plus!Chuchota t' elle avec agacement.

Le vieux Directeur acquiessa.

…

Le premier Septembre de l'année 1995, fut le jour tant attendue, les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard rencontrèrent celle qu'il de détesterons peut de temps plus a sont habitude Albus Dumbledore faisait son célèbre discours de début d'anné la Bienvenue aux nouveau , et citant quelques point du règlement, ou les rappelant a certain ancien qui les aurais oublier...

-Bonsoir mes enfants.A c' est mots il n' y eu plus un bruit dans la salle.

Je tient a vous annoncer qu' Il y auras 2 changement aux niveau des professeurs cette année, tout d'abord je suis ravie d' accueillir a nouveau le professeur Gobe-Planche qui donneras les cours aux soin des créatures Magique pendant l'absence temporaire du professeur Hagrid, j' ais aussi le plaisir d' accueillir notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…Dolores Ombrage,

cette année j' ais également le plus grand des plaisir a vous annoncer la\

Avant même qu'il est peu finir son discours un « hum-hum » le coupa net…

Tout le monde tournèrent leurs têtes vers la provenance de ce « hum-hum » pour faire plus attention à celle qui avais était annoncé il y a quelque seconde à peine…

La sorcière était totalement recouvert de Rose de la tête au pied ce qui en devenait totalement ridicule et lui donner l'allure d'un malheureux marshmallow périmée, celle ci se leva et se lança dans un discours

\- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Elle fit une courte pause dans son discours pour légèrement s'incliner en signe respect envers ses collègues qui ne le lui redire point, et tout au contraire s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

-Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation… car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs l'imitèrent mais l'on pouvait facilement remarquer que plusieurs d'entre eux se contentèrent de claquer des mains une ou deux fois seulement. Quelques élèves suivirent mais la plupart avaient été surpris par la fin du discours dont ils n'avaient écouté que quelques mots et, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'applaudir vraiment, Dumbledore s'était à nouveau levé.

-Je vous remercie Professeur Ombrage pour ce...surprenant discours...Comme je vous le disait! J'ai pour le plus grand plaisir reconstituée un poste qui n' avais plus était occupée depuis plusieurs année: Je vous présente Mademoiselle Alice qui occuperas le poste d'accompagnatrice personnalisée aux leçons, comme le nom de cette enseignement l'indique, si vous avez des difficulté dans une matière, elle pourra vous y aidé.Je tien a dire également que mademoiselle est d' une oreille attentive et conseillère je ne peu que trop bien vous la conseiller si vous avez besoin de parler a quelqu'un de vos traquas de la vie...Nous lui souhaitons bonne chance en vue de tout le travaille que vous allez lui donner !

Ces dans les applaudissement et les rire que jeune femme ce lève pour remercier d' un sourire le professeur Dumbledore, son sourire n' étais pas comme celui du professeur Ombrage,qui entre nous donne la chaire de poule, le sien était très rassurant comme ça voix qui était douce...Elle était plutôt mince de taille Moyenne les cheveux long et châtain et ces yeux d' un gris clair profond.

Du point de vue de Monsieur Harry Potter, après avoir attentivement observer la nouvelle professeur se souvint de quelque chose.

-Cette femme elle était au Ministère !Lâcha Harry


End file.
